Superior Siblings
by TrixieKrueger
Summary: What happens when Patricia's twin sister and Eddie's half-brother share a moment at their wedding? And then what happens when they learn of what transpired between their "superior siblings"? Rated T for mentions/suggestions of adult/mature situations and drinking. Pairings: Patricia/Eddie, Ben/Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**The morning after Patricia and Eddie's wedding, something happened...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"Ugh, _Piper_…_why_ are you calling me on my honeymoon? I thought we had agreed that Eddie and I were going to be _very busy_ this week and didn't want to be disturbed…" Patricia rubbed at her heavy lids, guessing she was only able to get a few hours of sleep in total with the late hours she and her husband had kept the night before.

Had she only _looked_ at the number before answering, she might've been able to ignore the call all together. Lesson learned for the rest of their trip.

"_I know_!" her twin whispered frantically into Ben's cell phone, "And I am _really_ sorry Trix, but this is kind of an emergency… I think I _may_ have, _accidentally_… Went home with _Ben_ last night."

Her last sentence was mumbled and slurred in embarrassment and the after affects of alcohol but Patricia was still able to discern her sister's words and jolted up in her bed, "You what!?"

Piper flinched at the throbbing in her head, "_Shhh_! Don't wake Eddie, I don't want him to find out yet! Maybe ever if I can help it!"

Patricia's eyes flicked over to the bathroom door where she could hear that Eddie was showering. She had expected him to call out to her at the outburst so when he didn't, she must've lucked out and he not heard her. She lowered her voice for safety, "Piper, you _what_? Tell me this is a joke, you know, ha ha?"

"_I swear it was an accident_! We started chatting at the bar and he offered me a Cosmo each time he ordered himself a whiskey, so then I just kept _drinking_ them to be polite and we were both really sad and—"

The eldest twin had heard enough and huffed, "You're _supposed_ to be the responsible one! How could you be boozing it up at my wedding with a complete stranger?"

Piper froze when Ben slung his arm across her stomach. Full on stopped breathing.

"_Well_? Anything at all to say for yourself?"

Patricia's voice seemed to echo across the bedroom and fill Ben's entire flat. "_Shhh_…" she barely managed out with her eyes squeezed shut.

"_You're still with him right now_?!" she hissed at her sister. This whole thing was unbelievable to her. Literally any other time, under any other circumstances she would be cheering her on for branching away from her 'golden child' roots but _right now_? With Eddie's _half-brother_? Seriously?

Ben's breathing steadied again and Piper felt safe enough to continue her call.

"C'mon, he's _not_ a complete stranger, Trix," she tried in her defense.

"Psh, not anymore he isn't…"

Tears began to brim in Piper's eyes, Patricia was right. The last 24 hours had been such an emotional roller coaster for her, parts of it a little hazy even. The worst of it all was that she couldn't even blame the alcohol for her behavior. Not completely.

Her entire life she had been ahead of the curve. She had said her first words before her sister, she was accepted into a prestigious school in place of their parents' Alma mater with her twin. There was an advanced placement class here, an intricate piano piece there… She had even grown faster and taller than Patricia had.

It was never _ever_ meant to be a competition for her; Piper simply thought that she applied herself in ways that Patricia didn't bother to. It wasn't until she skipped out on that trip to Milan in Lower Sixth form that she had learned differently.

Patricia wasn't like her at all, she didn't have the same gifts or talents. Their parents hadn't been giving her free reign because she was using her bad behavior to steal their attention away from Piper's own achievements, they had given her free reign because she _wasn't Piper_ and she didn't matter to them as much. She had felt awful that day.

And she felt awful now, because she had done what she had accused her sister of doing for so many years. The one time Patricia had accomplished something before her, she went and turned the spotlight back onto herself. Hypocritical at its finest.

"I know, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! It's almost like we switched places, isn't it?" Patricia gasped and Piper corrected herself, "No, no…that's not what I meant! Exclusively dating and then marrying your first and only boyfriend is _nothing_ like what I just did. It's just…I'm so used to being good at everything and you fell in love before dating was even on my radar and…"

Patricia sighed, "Are we _really_ going to do this right now? I'm on _my honeymoon_ in case you have forgotten within the last few minutes or so."

"_Exactly_!" she wailed, "What's wrong with _me_? We look exactly the same and Eddie finds _you_ attractive. …Well, I suppose considering my current predicament, that's not my main concern is it? …But there _has_ to be a guy out there that shares my interests other than that one that wouldn't return my calls, you remember him right? And the guy before him _cheated_ on me! I don't understand, what am I doing wrong?"

"For starters, making this call. Can we _please_ do this another time when you're completely sober and I'm not celebrating being a newlywed? I just heard the shower shut off so we don't have much time before I'll have to explain to Eddie why you called so early."

"No! Don't do that, I'm hanging up okay? I'll call you back later."

"_Uh_, I'd rather you not, we can talk about this when I get home."

Eddie opened the bathroom door and steam poured into the bedroom as he rubbed a towel through his hair. The towel around his waist was wrapped sloppily, at the risk of falling off, and he could definitely get used to this new carefree life around Patricia. He was pleasantly surprised to find her awake.

"Do we have a deal, _no more_ calls?"

"Yes, fine! But…what am I supposed to do now, the walk of shame?"

Patricia chuckled in satisfaction, "Yes, that is _precisely_ what I want you to do. … No, _of course_ I won't tell him. Okay, bye."

"Tell me what?"

Patricia gasped and Eddie's laugh wiped the smirk from her face, replacing it with annoyance.

"_Don't do that_, Slimeball!"

He laughed again, "Sorry…didn't realize 'Mrs. Slimeball' was so jumpy. Who was that on the phone? Wish I would've known that they woke you…the shower here is big enough for _two_ you know…" He flashed a seedy smirk and his eyebrows all at once.

"That was Piper, she's having…a _crisis_, I guess you could say."

Patricia grinned when Eddie hopped into his side of their giant hotel bed.

"Oh yeah, anything serious?" he asked before putting a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Nah, nothing that can't wait until I'm back home…"

"Good," Eddie simply mumbled before Patricia turned toward him and he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** _If you don't ship Ben and Piper, I don't know what you're doing with your life. Kidding, leave a review and let me know I you want an update! This fic is a joint production with MusicalWheaten and writing-is-thinking-on-paper so check those Ben/Piper fics out as well!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my lovely, completely ruined by Ben/Piper, chapter 1 reviewers:** Sara, Peddieismylife, MusicalWheaten, rough-water, writing-is-thinking-on-paper, & LoveWillRemember!  
**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Piper clung to her lifeline until the call time flashed across the screen indicating that Patricia was officially unreachable for the next week. She took a deep, steadying breath and followed the arm draped across her midsection all the way up to the peacefully sleeping form beside her.

Ben Reed was by far the best conversation—before the drinks had began flowing, that is—that she had held with a man in months. And he was as handsome now as she had remembered him to be from the previous day, although she couldn't see the charming smile that had initially prompted her to open up to him at the present.

As strange as it was to her, after the initial shock had worn off, she found that she actually didn't regret her choices…not really. She mostly regretted that she had most likely ruined the possibility of a good friendship, if not the potential for more, before it had a real chance to develop.

She just didn't think there was a way to go back from here. As soon as he were to wake up, she anticipated that they would exchange a few awkward moments and he would try to pretend that he wanted to see her again in a romantic context. She would give him a polite smile and agree that they should go out sometime, right after she profusely apologized for her out of character behavior. But the two of them would probably not extend beyond that and she was trying her very best not to read into it that it would. Because unfortunately, she sort of _liked_ being in Ben's arms.

It was a harsh pill to swallow, but they had merely used each other and that was the end of that.

If there was any positive side to the situation at all for Piper, it was that the alcohol hadn't made her _think_ that she was with Ben only for it to turn out that she actually _had_ woken up next to a stranger. And she supposed that if she were going to make a 'mistake' of this magnitude, she had at least used her good judgement to make it.

Back in the honeymoon suite, Patricia shrugged into the feel of Eddie lips against her neck and sighed contently. She could feel his muscles contract under her fingertips each time he stroked his thumb along her jawline, the rest of his hand threaded into the messy remnants of her updo that had been not-so-carefully taken down the night before.

He smirked in satisfaction against her soft skin, "_Oh yeah, Yacker_?"

"You're too good at that, Weasel," she breathed.

"Surprised you would admit that, _but_ good to know… You hungry? Because I only am if you are…you know, in case you're in the mood for something else…"

She wriggled her mouth beneath his and stole a kiss.

"I was _actually_ thinking that shower you were describing sounded pretty good…"

He pulled her into another hot kiss, murmuring against her mouth in a low tone as they broke apart, "_Did it_?"

"Yep," she pecked his mouth again, "for me."

Patricia then flipped him over, Eddie feeling anything but happy about it. And yet, he couldn't fight the smile off his face.

"I married you, and you're _still_ a tease!"

"It wasn't a false advertisement then, was it?…" she smirked, throwing the sheet that had been wrapped around her in his face.

By the time he had maneuvered his way out, she was already stepping into the bathroom.

"Can I at least check in at work if I can't join you?" he called out to her, "I know I said I wouldn't while we were here, but I _think_ I just earned a pass."

"Whatever," she called back from behind the door, "I left my phone on the bed."

Eddie smiled when he was greeted by her phone background; a photo of himself in his tux from the day before. Even this far into their relationship, she was still full of surprises.

_Especially_ the first number he came across on her 'recent calls' list as he went to dial his office…

* * *

After trying and failing to reach Ben's trousers on the floor without the possibility of disturbing him, Piper placed his phone up on the nightstand beside the bed—her's was still tucked safely away in her clutch that had been discarded just inside the door. She doubted that he would have the clarity to remember where he had left it anyhow, but her need to have everything orderly and in its proper place insisted that she at least _try_ to put it back where she had found it.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the only problem Ben's new subconscious need to cuddle had presented…she now had virtually _no_ way of getting dressed and slipping out without waking him. She was far too embarrassed by her drunken behavior to have to talk to him about what had transpired.

And to be completely honest, a part of her didn't want their last encounter to ruin what had seemed like a real connection between them at the wedding.

"Come on, _please_!" she pleaded under her breath, hoping her fingers would graze any one of the articles of clothing in the sea of red fabric that was pooled on her side of the bed. "_Yes_!"

Ben's dress shirt was just high enough on the pile for her to snag. And while it wasn't her dress like she had been hoping for, he had a large enough frame that she thought the garment would get the job done.

Piper readily plunged both arms into its over-sized sleeves in one fell swoop and slipped out from under both Ben's grasp _and_ her carefully placed sheet. She then hurried to thread the row of buttons to cover herself, her modesty _obviously_ begging to refill the void in her brain where the alcohol had collected. Once comfortable, she rubbed at her aching eye sockets, her vision blurring just slightly upon trying to walk. The floor seemed to spin as she inspected the multicolored residue that had transferred onto her fingertips. She never usually wore that much makeup from day to day, much less slept in it.

Her first instinct was to make a run for it anyway, but normal logical _partially sober_ Piper won the internal struggle on that one. She hadn't even seen herself in the mirror yet and still knew she could not leave the building looking like that.

Ben finally stirred at the sound of a door slamming; a fairly common occurrence during most of his mornings. His apartment building hadn't ever been the quietest place to live, but his interest piqued when he began to hear the sound of running water coming from _his_ bathroom.

It was then that he became aware of his left arm, twisted and stretched uncomfortably out to his side. The sheets under his fingertips were suspiciously warm and once he tried to pry himself up out of the mattress groove, he also found that he was suspiciously lacking in key pieces of clothing.

"I thought I was dreaming…" he whispered when the sink eventually shut off and she emerged meticulously unbuttoning his shirt. He cleared the sleep from his voice and greeted, "Good morning, Piper. Sleep well?"

Piper jumped and scrambled to close his shirt back around her body.

"No, no! Go ahead and get dressed, I won't look," Ben turned over to face the opposite direction to emphasize his point.

A furious blush filled her face at the thought of what he may have just seen and she instantly felt stupid for it, "Sorry… A bit dramatic all things considered, yeah?"

"Nonsense! No means no, let me know when you're decent. Oh, but first…could you toss my things over to this side, please?"

"Um, sure…" she hesitated before tossing everything but the shirt she wasn't quite finished with over to him.

"Thank you, Love."

Piper wordlessly shimmied into her knee length maid of honor dress. It was the one Patricia had insisted on, and she had agreed to do it because her twin had never gotten _that_ excited about much. But she hated every bit of the dress honestly; it was too tight, too bright, it drew too much attention to her body. It was more of a 'Patricia' dress really. The distinct zip of Ben's pants from the other side of the bed reminded her of yet another feature she hated about the garment.

When she felt comfortable enough to shed Ben's shirt it was just as she feared, she wouldn't be able to reach the top of the zipper on her own.

"Everything alright back there?" he asked over his shoulder as he buckled his belt. He had gone as slowly as he could to insure she had enough time to get dressed and it still seemed like she was taking exceptionally long.

"Yes, I'm fine…" she struggled again to try to reach the back of her dress herself. "Actually, no. Ben, could you please help me with this zipper?"

He was disgusted by the one liner that popped into his head and his grin disappeared. Piper was _far_ too classy to even be with him in this setting, let alone for him to be making jokes about it.

Even if it _was_ true that he had already 'helped' her with that zipper once before…

"But of course. Should I close my eyes?"

"N-no, you're fine. Thanks."

Piper tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine when Ben's cold hands brushed the remainder of her curls off to one side. Her grip on his shirt tightened when he placed a steadying palm just above her hip on her waist. He was close enough to her that she could hear his breathing quicken and the whole 'not reading into it' thing was really not working out for her in the slightest bit.

Ben's hands lingered on her body even after he reached the top of her dress. He briefly considered placing a kiss to her bare neck before he came to his senses and shook his head, pulling away from her completely, "There you are, all sorted."

She let out the breath that had hitched in her throat, "Thank you."

"Suppose I might have this back now?" he tugged at his shirt in her hands and flashed a brilliant smile, breaking the tension, "It's rather chilly in here." He threw it on and straightened its collar, his eyebrows furrowing when she simply nodded in reply and turned to collect her heels, "Say, you've been awfully quiet this morning. I don't make a habit of doing this…if that's what you're thinking… Never done this at all actually."

"No," she lied, she _had_ wondered if she was just another notch or number. "But I suppose that's good news… I was _actually_ just trying to calculate what the most efficient way to get back home would be. Ah! _There_ is my other shoe!"

Ben's ego was deflated as he watched her collect her purse and slip on her shoes. He reasoned that she must've been planning on sneaking out from the very beginning, and that thought hurt him way more than he thought it should've.

"Well, I would be more than happy to drive you…if you'd like."

"_Really_?" she spun around in disbelief.

"It would be no trouble at all, my pleasure actually. We can even stop for a bite to eat on the way, beat the morning rush. There's a little place just down the road that I visit rather a lot. You might enjoy it as well, what do you say?"

Piper bit at her bottom lip, struggling against herself once more.

"Oh no, Ben… I-I couldn't possibly go to breakfast like this…"

"Sure you could! _You look beautiful_. But…if anyone is to ask about our outfits," he began, suspecting her real worry, "the wedding reception just ran really early into the morning, yeah?"

She thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** _What do you think is going to happen with Peddie after Eddie saw his brother's number?_


End file.
